¿CELOS?
by princesa rainbow
Summary: Una vieja amiga de rainbow dash comienza sus estudios en cantrlot high, para el disgusto del resto de mas mane 7
1. Chapter 1

Un día hermoso en canterlot high las chicas estaban reunidas, ya que era la hora del almuerzo, una de ellas llamada rainbow dash fue a comprar un jugo y al volver regreso feliz

rainbow dash: ¡¿NO SABRÁN LO QUE ME PASO?!

pinkie pie: ¡¿ENCONTRASTE DIVERSIÓN?!

rainbow dash: no, la señora me dio mas cambio del que debía

rarity: pues regresa y dáselo

rainbow dash: ¿que?

applejack: según lo que e aprendido lo mejor siempre es decir la verdad

rainbow dash: bien. dijo regresando a la tienda

Cuando rainbow dash iba a entrar una chica choco con ella, por lo cual las dos se cayeron, la chica tenia el cabello color café con una franja de colo blanco, y traía una falda de color negro y una blusa de color roja, con unas mallas de color negro y unas botas cafés

chica: lo siento, no era mi intención

rainbow dash: descuida, esto no me quita lo genial

chica: espera...¿rainbow dash?

rainbow dash: ¿cerise?, ¿cerise hood?

chica: así es, soy yo

rainbow dash: ¡cuanto tiempo sin vernos!

cerise hood: lo se, as crecido mucho desde la ultima vez que nos vimos

rainbow dash: ¿como te a ido en la escuela?

cerise hood: muy bien, ahorita me inscribí en la secundaria canterlot high, ¿sabes donde esta?

rainbow dash: oh por dios, ¡ESTAREMOS EN LA MISMA ESCUELA!

cerise hood: ¿enserio?

rainbow dash: ¡SIIIIII!. dijo dando saltos

cerise hood: genial

rainbow dash: y puedo pedirle a la directora que te deje estar mi habitación

cerise hood: ¡SIII, SOMOS LAS MEJORES AMIGAS!

rainbow dash: ¿mañana quieres comer algo?

cerise hood: ¿por que no ahora?

rainbow dash: ¡SIIIII, ESTE SERA EL MEJOR CICLO ESCOLAAAAR!

cerise hood: me alegra haberte visto aquí, te extrañe un montón

rainbow dash: lo seeeee, ¡ERAMOS...

cerise hood: ¡INSEPARABLES!

rainbow dash: y lo volveremos a ser, ven te enseñare a mis nuevas amigas

Las dos corrieron mientras reían y llegaron a la mesa donde estaban las amigas de rainbow

rainbow dash: hola chicas

todas: hola

rarity: ¿rainbow quien es ella?

rainbow dash: chicas les presento a cerise hood, amiga de la infancia y cerise hood te presento a mis amigas

cerise hood: hola, pueden llamarme solo cerise, hood es mi apellido, o solo ceri

todas: mucho gusto. dijeron sin muchas ganas

rainbow dash: ¿ y no se van a presentar?

rarity: hola yo soy rarity. dijo mirando molestamente a cerise

sunset shimmer: sunset shimmer hola. dijo mirando hacia otro lado

applejack: yo soy applejack. dijo sin mirar a cerise

fluttershy: y-y-yo s-s-soy f-f-fluttershy. dijo nerviosa

pinkie pie: y yo pinkie. dijo molesta

rainbow dash: vaya, que ánimos

cerise hood: fue un placer conocerlas, ¿rainbow ya vamos a hablar con la directora?

rainbow dash: claro que si, adiós chicas

todas: adiós. dijeron algo molestas

rainbow dash: lo siento, ellas son algo raras

cerise hoos: no importa, ya sabes no me conocen

rainbow dash: si, ¿pero donde están sus modales?

cerise hood: enserio, tranquila, es algo normal

rainbow dash: si tu lo dices. dijo tocando la puerta de la directora


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando escucharon la palabra pasen las dos entraron

rainbow dash: hola directora

directora: hola rainbow, ¿que necesitas?

rainbow dash: ella es mi amiga, cerise y es nueva

cerise: mucho gusto, ¿quisiera saber que salón me toca?

directora: mm, por lo que e visto ustedes son muy unidas, estarás en la misma clase que tu amiga rainbow dash y en la misma habitación, eso si, no se permite que platiquen en clase

las dos: ¡AAAAAA!. dijeron dando saltos de emoción

directora: algo me dice que rainbow dash por fin dejara de dormirse en clase, bien, vayan a su habitación

Las dos salieron mientras solo saltaban

rainbow dash: dime, ¿donde están tus cosas?

cerise: estan en mi auto

rainbow dash: vamos ahí

DESPUÉS DE DESEMPACAR

pinkie pie: ¿rainbow, que sucede aquí?

rainbow dash: así pinkie, compartiré la habitación con mi siempre amiga cerise

pinkie pie: ¿y donde dormiré yo?

rainbow dash: en la habitación del fondo

pinkie pie: a, que bien. dijo molesta y recogiendo sus cosas

rainbow dash: me alegra que lo entiendas

pinkie pie: claro que lo entiendo. dijo asotando la puerta

cerise: no creo que me vaya a llevar muy bien con tus amigas

rainbow dash: no seas ridícula estoy segura de que tienen una buena explicación

cerise: no lo se, me incomoda, mejor vuelvo a mi escuela

rainbow dash: no, ya se les pasara, además que no te importe lo que ellas dicen, mejor preocúpate por ti misma

cerise: tu eres una gran amiga

rainbow dash: no tanto como tu

ATRÁS DE LA PUERTA:

rarity: ¿por que no presume con ella?

applejack: ya se cuales son los planes de esa tal cerise

pinkie pie: y me quito mi habitación

fluttershy: tal vez piensa hacer algo malo

sunset shimmer: pues la estaremos observando cueste lo que cueste


	3. Chapter 3

rainbow dash: bueno cerise, ¿lista para que te de un recorrido por la escuela?

cerise: lista

rainbow dash: bien, acompáñame

cerise: bien

Las dos caminaban tranquilamente, salieron de la escuela y fueron al patio trasero, entonces se empieza a escuchar un tono de música y rainbow dash empieza a cantar

RAINBOW DASH

acompáñame a descubrir

lo que hay en este mundo

solo sabrás si sigues el destino

la vida la vives tu, y en esta escuela

tus deseos, sueños se aran realidad. (**EN ESTE VERSO ELLA TOMA LA MANO DE SU AMIGA Y SE VA CORRIENDO JUNTO CON ELLA)**

mira la comida, aquí satisfecha

quedaras. (**DIJO LLEVÁNDOLA A UN PUESTO DE COMIDA QUE ERA DE APPLEJACK) **

no importa tu problema

con esta chica siempre feliz seras. (**DIJO SEÑALANDO A PINKIE PIE QUIEN HACÍA GLOBOS)**

ella amable es, no importa

lo que a de suceder, cuida a los animales

y cuando pides que te haga algo

para ella es un placer. (**DIJO MOSTRANDO A FLUTTERSHY QUIEN ABRASABA UN CONEJO)**

ella siempre esta dispuesta

a ayudar

siempre nos mantiene unidas

pues sabe que lo mejor para resolver algo

es la unidad. (**DIJO MOSTRANDO A SUNSET SHIMMER QUIEN HABLABA CON DOS CHICAS QUE ESTABAN PELEANDO)**

solo sigue tu corazón

ven y te mostrare como

nace la magia. **(DIJO LLEVÁNDOLA ADENTRO DE LA ESCUELA)**

con esta chica siempre a la moda estarás

cuando necesites algo

ella te dará de su generosidad. (**DIJO ENTRANDO A UN SALÓN DE CORTE Y CONFECCIÓN Y MOSTRANDO A RARITY QUIEN HABLABA CON UNA CHICA)**

VOZ DE RARITY, SIN CANTAR

rarity: te entiendo querida, es muy importante esta junta, toma este vestido, te lo doy y no me des nada

chica: vaya, gracias

INICIO DE RAINBOW DASH, CANTANDO

y cuando necesites todas estas cosas

ellas siempre te ayudaran

esto es lo que tiene la escuela

un sin fin de amistad

y de la que es verdadera

CERISE CANTANDO

todo lo que me dices me llena de fe

estoy segura de que eres una buena amiga

me alegra encontrarme contigo

mi fiel amiga

FIN DE LA CANCIÓN

rainbow dash: y esto es lo que tenias que saber de la escuela

cerise: es muy hermoso dash, me alegra haberte encontrado

rainbow dash: ami mas, aras de este ciclo escolar, lo mas divertido de todo esto

cerise: gracias, ¿que te parece si mañana me enseñas mas?

rainbow dash: claro que si, vamos a nuestra habitación ya esta oscureciendo 


	4. Chapter 4

rarity: ¿pueden creer que rainbow dash le escribiera esa canción a cerise?

applejack: no, además nunca nos hizo una a nosotras

pinkie pie: pues yo creo que es muy mala cerise, solo miren, lo esta haciendo para apartarnos de dash

sunset shimmer: creo que cerise no sera mi amiga

fluttershy: ni lamia, vamos esta oscureciendo.

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE RAINBOW Y CERISE

cerise: (suelta un suspiro). esta sentada en su tocador

rainbow dash: ¿que te pasa?. dijo preparando su cama para dormir

cerise: solo creo que a tus amigas no les caigo bien

rainbow dash: cerise, tu le caes bien a todo el mundo

cerise: pues a tus amigas no. dijo parándose y caminando hacia su cama para prepararla

rainbow dash: cerise, tu me caes bien y mañana como es tu primer día de clases todos te conocerán y veras como a cada rato están contigo

cerise: no lo se. dijo con la cabeza gacha

rainbow dash: oye, mira si a mis amigas no le caes bien es su problema no tuyo, ellas no saben de lo que se pierden, eres la mejor amiga que una chica puede tener, y mira eres una miga que ayuda a los demás, la mejor amiga que e tenido, estas en el mismo lugar en el que están mis otras amigas y si ellas te molestan no pienses dos veces en decirme. dijo acercándose a ella y levantandole el rostro con su mano

cerise: gracias rainbow, sin ti no se que aria, tu también me as ayudado en problemas difíciles y no se como pagarte. dijo mas animada

rainbow dash: no te preocupes, para eso están las amigas ¿no?

cerise: claro que si. dijo abrazando a rainbow

rainbow dash: por nada, ahora mira, te tengo una sorpresa, la maestra acepto que tu y yo estemos juntas en equipo para hacer una obra

cerise: o por dios, ¡LAS DOS EN EL MISMO EQUIPO!. dijo saltando

rainbow dash: ¡LO SE!. dijo saltando con ella

cerise: ¿pero quien iba contigo?

rainbow dash: pinkie pie

cerise: ¿y ahora con quien estará pinkie?

rainbow dash: la maestra vera que hacer

cerise: ¿segura?

rainbow dash: claro que si, pinkie pie estará con una compañera

cerise: bueno, si tu lo dices

rainbow dash: ahora, a dormir para que podamos crear nuestra historia mañana

cerise: creo que tengo una idea

rainbow dash: y yo como miles

cerise: jajajaja, bueno, hasta mañana dash. dijo apagando su lampara que estaba en su mueble

rainbow dash: hasta mañana. dijo apagando su lampara


	5. Chapter 5

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

maestra: bien, como todos saben tenemos una alumna nueva, preséntate querida

cerise: hola, yo soy cerise hood, pueden llamarme ceri

todos: hola ceri

maestra: bien, querida toma asiento

Cerise se sentó al lado de rainbow dash, y solo se sonrieron

maestra: bien, habra un cambio cerise sera ahora la compañera de rainbow dash

pinkie pie: ¡¿QUE?!, ella es de mi equipo

maestra: lo sientó pinkie, pero rainbow y cerise así quisieron

pinkie pie: ¿entonces con quien estaré?

maestra: con carli

pinkie pie: oh, esta bien. dijo triste algo que cerise noto

DESPUÉS DE CLASES:

rainbow dash: ceris, ¿cual sera nuestra obra...cerise?. dijo notando que no le respondía

cerise: ¿ha?, ¿q-q-que?

rainbow dash: ¿otra vez pensando en que a mis amigas no le caes bien?

cerise: no, ahora es otra cosa

rainbow dash: ¿que es?

cerise: no es nada importante, para lo de la obra, hablemos de nuestra amistad

rainbow dash: mm, muy bien, ya tengo el guion en la mente

cerise: perfecto

DESPUÉS DE UNOS DÍAS

Ya era la hora de la obra, cerise vestía un vestido de color rojo largo, con unas zapatillas del mismo color, tenia el cabello recogido en una trenza y rainbow dash traía un vestido de color blanco con combinaciones negras hasta la rodilla, sin mangas, traía unas mallas de color blanco y unos zapatos de color negro, con el cabello en una coleta con unos rizos sueltos

rainbow dash: es el momento

cerise: lo se, estoy tan emocionada

rainbow dash: a y te vez muy bien

cerise: gracias, tu también

rainbow dash: bien, parece que es nuestro turno

Las dos pasaron y empezaron a actuar

DESPUÉS DE UN RATO

cerise: ahora lo comprendo bien, tu siempre fuiste mi amiga en las buenas y en las malas

rainbow dash: y lo seguiré estando

cerise: debí confiar en ti

rainbow dash: todavía no es tarde

cerise: ¿me perdonas?

rainbow dash: claro que si, eres mi mejor amiga

cerise: gracias. dijo dándole un abrazo y haciendo que todas aplaudieran

Ellas dieron gracias y salieron de el escenario

rainbow dash: nos fue muy bien

cerise: lo se, ahora quitémonos estos tontos vestidos

rainbow dash: te apoyo


	6. Chapter 6

CON EL RESTO DE LAS CHICAS

Pinkie pie entró a su habitación molesta, aventó su cosas y se tiro en la cama, poco después entraron sus amigas

rarity: pinkie, lo lamento mucho

pinkie pie: esa cerise nos quiere quitar a nuestra amiga

applejack: yo propongo que le hagamos la vida imposible

pinkie pie: buena idea, ella estará cansada de todo lo que hacemos y se ira

fluttershy: no me gusta tratar mal a las demás

sunset shimmer: ¿pero fluttershy, no lo arias por rainbow?

fluttershy: aria lo que fuera por mi mejor amiga, pero no me gustaría demostrar mi interés de que este bien de esta manera

sunset shimmer: fluttershy, te necesitamos

fluttershy: no lo se, algo de mi me dice que cerise es buena. dijo haciendo que todas se exaltaran

pinkie pie: ¿como puedes creer eso fluttershy?, cerise es tan mala como la carne de res

applejack: am pinkie pie, ¿que no es como la carne de puerco?

pinkie pie: eso, eso, eso, cerise esta pensando en hacerle algo a la escuela

fluttershy: ¿como lo sabes?

pinkie pie: ¿que como lo se?, todas las chicas que vienen a canterlot siempre intentan gobernar la escuela

fluttershy: pero ella puede ser diferente

pinkie pie: claro y por eso intenta apartarnos de dash

fluttershy: ¿eso es lo que intenta?

pinkie pie: así es

rarity: ¿fluttershy, nos ayudaras o no?

fluttershy: supongo que si

todas: ¡ASÍ SE HABLA!

CON CERISE Y RAINBOW DASH

cerise: rainbow, creo que deberías pasar mas tiempo con tus amigas

rainbow dash: no digas tonterías, ellas comprenden por que razón yo estoy contigo, eres mi mejor amiga

cerise: gracias, pero tus amigas están tristes

rainbow dash: mm hablare con ellas y les diré todo

cerise: eso esta mejor, tus amigas también merecen estar contigo

rainbow dash: tienes razón, las e abandonado

cerise: pero todavía no es tarde

rainbow dash: yo quiero que se relacionen contigo

cerise: no creo que vaya a ser una amiga para ellas. dijo haciendo que rainbow dash se pusiera triste

De pronto se abren las puertas y entran las amigas de rainbow

pinkie pie: hola rainbow. dijo alegre- y hola cerise. dijo con un gran odio

cerise: h-h-hola. dijo intimidada por la mirada de pinkie

rarity: veníamos a hacerles una invitación

las dos: ¿que clase de invitación?

applejack: que vayamos a jugar fútbol

cerise: genial soy muy veloz

rainbow dash: ya somos 2

fluttershy: mañana en la hora de comer

sunset shimmer: ¿que dicen?

las dos: aceptamos. dijeron haciendo que todas las chicas se sonrieran maleficamente

todas: perfecto

Pronto pondrían en practica su plan


	7. Chapter 7

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Las chicas jugaban fútbol, pero siempre una de ellas tumbaba a cerise o la pateaban en el pie, el balón lo tenia rainbow dash quien al ver que sus amigas la tenían rodeada pateo el balón el cual cayo en los pies de cerise, ella corrió estaba a punto de meter gol cuando pinkie la aventó, pero no muy duro, entonces cerise se tropezo con el balón y cayo al suelo

pinkie pie: ¿el balón esta bien?. dijo levantándola del suelo y abrazándola

rarity: ¿no le paso nada?. dijo viendo el balón

applejack: uno que otro rasguño. dijo preocupada

sunset shimmer: pobre balón, estaba muy bonito. dijo cargando el balón y olvidándose de cerise

cerise: claro por que eso es lo mas preocupante, que el balón este con un rasguño. dijo molesta pero a la vez triste

rainbow dash: ¡CERISE!, ¿estas bien?. dijo preocupada y ayudándola a levantarse

cerise: al menos se que alguien si se preocupa por mi. dijo viendo a las chicas quienes estaban vendando al balón

rainbow dash: vamonos. dijo molesta al ver lo que sus amigas hacían

EN EL CAMINO

rainbow dash: cerise lo siento mucho, no son ellas mismas

cerise: no importa dash

rainbow dash: ¿segura que no te paso nada?

cerise: bueno, me duele un poco la rodilla

rainbow dash: siéntate en esa butaca, te voy a revisar. dijo mientras cerise hacía lo que rainbow le pidió

Rainbow dash poco a poco subió el pantalón de cerise, cuando llego a su rodilla rainbow se preocupo mucho, se había abierto mucho, su caida fue muy dura

cerise: oh no. dijo espantada

rainbow dash: tranquila, vas a estar bien

cerise: ¿de verdad?. dijo con lagrimas

rainbow dash: no llores, te llevare adentro de la escuela. dijo cargándola y haciendo precisamente lo que dijo

Rainbow entro a la escuela, la llevo a primeros auxilios y entro con ella para calmarla, después de un rato cerise lloraba por el dolor que sentía, rainbow dash solo la intentaba tranquilizar, rainbow dash también sacaba lagrimas de sus ojos, algo que jamas aria ella, pero era tan unida a cerise, era como si fuera su hermana y por eso sentía lo que cerise pasaba, rainbow cargó a cerise y fueron a su habitación

cerise: muchas gracias rainbow

rainbow dash: por nada, eres mi mejor amiga

cerise: debes dejar de hacer esto, pareces mi mama

rainbow dash: jajaja, que puedo hacer, eres como mi hermana

cerise: gracias rainbow

rainbow dash: no te preocupes ceri, mañana me las pagaran mis amigas

cerise: olvida eso rainbow, no vale la pena

rainbow dash: si vale la pena ceri, te considero parte de mi familia y una familia siempre esta unida

cerise: gracias. dijo muy contenta- pero ¿no que nunca llorabas?

rainbow dash: hagamos una excepción cuando le pasa algo a mi familia y es muy doloroso

cerise: gracias...hermana. dijo haciendo que rainbow le sonriera


	8. Chapter 8

CON LAS PROVOCADORAS DEL ACCIDENTE DE CERISE

pinkie pie: bueno, todo marcha muy bien, ¿donde esta sunset shimmer?

rarity: fue a comprar una bebida

pinkie pie: oh, bueno, ¿que aremos después?

applejack: no lo se, mira tal vez que le pase algo vergonzoso

pinkie pie: perfecto...dijo poniendo una cara malvada

CON CERISE

Cerise caminaba pensativa, ¿por que las amigas de rainbow le estarían haciendo eso?, ella miraba a todos, muchos tocaban la guitarra, otros reían, muchos estaban en el celular, fue cuando ella salió al patio trasero, ahí se sentó en la banca mas cercana, escribía unas canciones cuando alguien se acerco a ella

voz: ¡HOLA!. dijo espantandola

cerise: ¡AAAA!, ¡RAINBOW DASH!

rainbow dash: hola, ¿que tienes ahí?. dijo quitandole su libreta donde tenia las canciones de cerise

cerise: ¡DÁMELAS!. dijo intentando quitárselas

rainbow dash: vaya, que linda canción

cerise: ¿gracias?. dijo confundida

rainbow dash: ¿sabes tocar algún instrumento?

cerise: la guitarra y se cantar

rainbow dash: ¿te gustaría estar en nuestra banda?

cerise: ¿su banda?

rainbow dash: si yo toco la guitarra junto con sunset shimmer, pero una tercera guitarrista no nos aria mal, además de que tu serias la cantante junto conmigo

cerise: ¿segura?

rainbow dash: claro que si, ¿que dices?

cerise: ¡SIIII!

Las dos se fueron a ensayar, cuando llegaron todas ya estaban esperando a rainbow

pinkie pie: ¿rainbow por que tardaste tanto y ella que hace aquí?

rainbow dash: denle la bienvenida a la nueva integrante

todas: ¡¿QUE COSA?!

rainbow dash: lo que oyeron

pinkie pie: ¿y ella que ara?

rainbow dash: sera la vocalista junto conmigo y la tercera guitarrista

sunset shimmer: ¿enserio?

rainbow dash: así es, cerise es mi amiga y merece estar en la banda

todas: esta bien. dijeron de mala gana

rainbow dash: y cambiaremos la letra de la canción por esta. dijo dándoles la canción

pinkie pie: pero ya teníamos casi lista la otra

rainbow dash: un cambio no hace daño

todas: aaaaa. dijeron en berrinche

rainbow dash: ¡A TOCAR!

pinkie pie: ¡Y 1, 2, 3, 4!. dijo empezando a tocar la batería

SUNSET SHIMMER

ve el futuro

con gran amor

es tu destino

no le digas que no

PINKIE PIE

siente el bello sol

el te dice que hacer

eliges lo que quieres ser

FLUTTERSHY:

acepta lo que eres

no cambies tu forma de ser

se tu mismo y no copees la forma del otro

eres tu y no el

RARITY

no tengas celos por la amistad

ya que nos quieren por igual

nuestra amistad jamas se acabara

APPLEJACK

no seas malo con los demás

ya que sus sentimientos vas a lastimar

guíate con el amor

y la compasión

CERISE Y RAINBOW

no desprecies a los demás

se amigo de todos

tratalos como un hermano

TODAS

se amiga de todas

no los trates mal

no te sientas el perdedor

pero no dejes que tu amigo diga el perdón

hazlo tu también

y feliz seras.

FIN DE LA CANCIÓN

rainbow dash: digan que cerise es muy buena compositora

pinkie pie: si, si que lo es. dijo con sarcasmo

cerise: supongo que gracias. dijo molesta

rarity: bueno, me hubiera salido mejor ami

cerise: yo me esfuerzo por que me queden bien, y gracias por darme la mejor bienvenida a la banda. dijo saliendo por la puerta

rainbow dash: ¡CERISE ESPERA!, ¿ven lo que an hecho?. dijo molesta

pinkie pie: nosotras no hicimos nada. dijo haciéndose la inocente

rainbow dash: no puedo creerlo. dijo saliendo para buscar a cerise


	9. Chapter 9

rainbow dash: ¡CERISE, CERISE, CERISE!. dijo buscando como desesperada hasta abajo de una roca

Rainbow busco y busco, ella sola se echaba la culpa, entonces fue cuando la vio sentada en el techo de la escuela, rainbow subió hasta llegar ahí, vio a cerise quien hablaba en susurro y estaba muy molesta

rainbow dash: hola cerise. dijo acercándose a ella

cerise: hola. dijo sin mirarla

rainbow dash: mira, ellas no son así

cerise: lo se, pero me hacen sentir mal

rainbow dash: nadie te puede hacer sentir mal sin que lo consientas

cerise: ja, ahora eres sabia

rainbow dash: no, pero me alegra que tu me consideres así

cerise: jajajaja, creo que puedo con esto

rainbow dash: así se habla y para ayudarte hablare con ellas

cerise: gracias...hermana

rainbow dash: por nada hermana y recuerda que si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme, para mi somos familia

cerise: gracias. dijo abrazándola

rainbow dash: no, gracias a ti, bueno vamos al cuarto, en las escaleras no hay luz lo cual lo hace mas difícil por que esta oscuro y nos podemos caer

cerise: bien, vamos

Las dos bajaron mientras platicaban y reían, llegaron abajo justo a tiempo y se fueron a su habitación

CON LAS CELOSAS

pinkie pie: todo va muy bien, cerise se esta empezando a hartar

rarity: lo se, mañana llevaremos a cabo el plan

pinkie pie: si, y se perfectamente cual es el plan B

applejack: mm, pero pinkie, mañana ellas se levantan temprano

pinkie pie: pongan su alarma a las 4:00 am

fluttershy: ¿tan temprano?

rarity: si pinkie, no tendré mi sueño de belleza

pinkie pie: dije que a las 4:00 am

applejack: es muy temprano ni tu te levantaras

pinkie pie: por eso duerman ahorita

sunset shimmer: ¿a las 6 de la tarde nos dices que nos vayamos a dormir?

pinkie pie: si, todo por rainbow dash

todas: bien. dijeron sin ganas

pinkie pie: cuando nosotras descubramos el plan de cerise rainbow dash nos lo agradecerá


	10. Chapter 10

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

cerise: hoy me toca contigo dash

rainbow dash: tienes razón, nos toca teatro

cerise: bueno, tendremos que actuar

rainbow dash: pues eso creo

CUANDO LAS DOS ENTRARON A CLASES

maestra: bien, pinkie pie, rainbow dash, cerise, rarity y applejack pasen a hacer una demostración

Todas pasaron a enfrente y comenzaron a pensar en lo que podrían hacer

pinkie pie: aremos una obra de una familia que no tiene esposo

todas: ¿que?

pinkie pie: confien en mi

rainbow dash: eso es lo que me preocupa

pinie pie: bien, rainbow sera la mama, cerise el animal, applejack, rarity y yo las hijas

cerise: ¿que?, no quiero ser la mascota

pinkie pie: ¿quieres el 10 o no?

cerise: bien

pinkie pie: lalala, hola hermana ¿que haces?. dijo viendo a rarity

rarity: me maquillo para una hermosa fiesta

pinkie pie: genial ¿y tu applejack?

applejack: preparándome para trabajar

pinkie pie: ¿puedo darle de comer a la mascota?

las dos: claro

Pinkie pie camino y saco una botella de agua y comida para la mascota, ella se acerco a cerise quien estaba en cuatro patas, pinkie se acerco a ella y le hacho toda el agua y la comida en la cabeza

cerise: oye. dijo levantandose

pinkie pie: ups, ¡HERMANAS, EL PERRO ESTA SUCIO!. dijo en tono de burla

cerise: ¿que esta haciendo?

pinkie pie: parece que mis hermanas no oyen, así que lo bañare yo misma. dijo sentando a la fuerza a cerise

cerise: pinkie

pinkie pie: lalala, te pondré primero jabón. dijo poniéndole jabón liquido- mm y un poco de agua dijo echándole agua de sabor Jamaica- y por ultimo lodo para las pulgas

cerise: ¡ALTO!. dijo molesta

maestra: pinkie, ¿que estas haciendo?

todos: jajajajajajaja. dijeron al ver a cerise

Ella solo salió corriendo mientras lloraba, de pronto ella se tropezó con un hilo y callo en un charco de lodo, todos salieron y reían demasiado, ella se hundía, hasta que pudo salir de ahí, toda llena de lodo camino soportando las risas de los demás, ella miro a pinkie quien reía a carcajadas

pinkie pie: ¿te paso algo cerise?. dijo burlona

cerise: no, nada. dijo con odio

Del techo estaban sunset shimmer y fluttershy quienes empezaron a lansarle globos de agua, los cuales la dejaron empapada y con cabello en los ojos, rainbow dash se sentía muy mal, hasta aquí pensó cerise


	11. Chapter 11

rainbow dash: ¿segura que te vas?. pregunto viendo a cerise empacar sus cosas

cerise: muy segura. dijo molesta

rainbow dash: lo siento. dijo en un suspiro y sentándose en su cama

cerise: no es tu culpa dash, solo que no les caigo bien a ellas. dijo sentándose al lado de rainbow

rainbow dash: ojala se pudieran llevar bien. dijo triste

cerise: descuida, aveces las cosas no salen como tu deseas

rainbow dash: cerise, hablare con ellas, pero no te vayas

cerise: no lo se, no creo que funcione

rainbow dash: ¿como lo sabes?, iré a hablar con ellas

cerise: no creo que las hagas entrar en razón

rainbow dash: nunca lo sabremos si no voy a hablar con ellas

Rainbow dash salió y busco a sus amigas, pero lo que la irrito fue que las encontró haciendo un brindis

rainbow dash: ¿que celebran?. pregunto con una sonrisa falsa

pinkie pie: nuestra victoria

rainbow dash: ¿cual victoria?

rarity: de salvarte

rainbow dash: ¿enserio creen que esto fue una victoria?

applejack: si, logramos que cerise no te lastime

rainbow dash: ¡CERISE NO QUERÍA HACERME DAÑO!

sunset shimmer: ¿entonces por que intentaba separarnos de ti?

rainbow dash: no quería separarnos, solo que yo pasaba mas tiempo con ella

fluttershy: se los dije

rainbow dash: miren, yo siempre me comporto bien cuando traen a sus amigas, ¿y así es como me pagan?, creí que serian buenas amigas de cerise, pero me doy cuenta de que solo se sienten celosas, yo siempre seré su amiga, solo que cerise a sido mas apegada ami y la e llegado a ver como mi hermana, no quiero que se sientan así y me disculpo, debí pasar mas tiempo con ustedes, y cerise me lo dijo, por mi culpa pago ella, creo que perdí a mi amiga de la infancia. dijo dejando a las demás tristes, rainbow dash salió por la puerta

pinkie pie: ahora me doy cuenta de que cometimos un error

rarity: lo se


	12. Chapter 12

Las chicas corrían en busca de cerise y rainbow dash

pinkie pie: ¿donde estará?

fluttershy: no lo se

rarity: ojala que no se haya ido ya

CON RAINBOW DASH Y CERISE:

cerise: cuídate rainbow, fue algo divertido

rainbow dash: pudo haber sido mejor. dijo triste

cerise: si, pero no fue así. dijo igual de triste

rainbow dash: no les volveré a hablar

cerise: no rainbow, ellas solo querían estar contigo, no las culpo

CON LAS CHICAS:

applejack: busquemos en su habitación

pinkie pie: buena idea

CON RAINBOW DASH Y CERISE:

cerise: debo irme. dijo agarrando todas sus cosas

rainbow dash: ahora perdí a mi amiga de la infancia. dijo con la cabeza gacha

cerise: no por mucho. dijo intentando animarla

rainbow dash: no lo se

cerise: tal vez al volver tus amigas me acepten, y sería un nuevo comienzo

voz: ¡Y ESE NUEVO COMIENZO PODRÍA EMPEZAR AHORA!. dijo haciendo que las dos voltearan

cerise y rainbow: ¡PINKIE PIE, CHICAS!

rainbow dash: ¿que hacen aquí?. dijo poniendo atrás de ella a cerise

sunset shimmer: una disculpa

cerise: ¿una disculpa?. dijo saliendo de atrás de rainbow

fluttershy: si, una disculpa si tu quieres aceptarla

rarity: querida, nos comportamos como niñas

applejack: y solo por celos de que tu pasabas mas tiempo con dash

pinkie pie: y nuestra excusa fue pensar que tu querias lastimar a dash

sunset shimmer: pero nos damos cuenta de que eso no es verdad, tu eres una amiga especial para rainbow

fluttershy: ¿quieres perdonarnos?

cerise: después de que me trataran mal, y ayer me aventaran toda clase de líquidos, todavía vienen a presentarse aquí enfrente de mi, pues miren la respuesta que les daré, la respuesta es...

**¿QUE LES DIRÁ CERISE, SI O NO?**

**LO SABRÁN EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP**


	13. Chapter 13

Cerise se subió en su auto y arranco, las mane 6 la vieron, entonces cerise regreso

cerise: listo, ya lleve el auto al estacionamiento de la escuela

rainbow dash: ¡FABULOSO!

cerise: jajaja

pinkie pie: gracias cerise, fue muy buena tu respuesta

FLASH BACK

cerise: mi respuesta es, ¡SI!, solo con una condición

todas: ¿cual?

cerise: que no volveré a ser la mascota en la obra

todas: jajaja, lo prometemos

cerise: ahora déjenme dejar las maletas y llevar el auto a el estacionamiento escolar

todas: por su puesto

FIN DE FLASH BACK

cerise: jajaja, no importa

rarity: gracias por perdonarnos cerise, después de lo que te hicimos aun así dijiste que si

fluttershy: ¿por que lo hiciste?

cerise: por que se que lo hicieron de corazón

rainbow dash: así es. dijo abrazándola

applejack: gracias, la honesta verdad es que tu seras la mejor amiga de todos los tiempos

cerise: jaja, gracias, espero también ser amiga de twilight

sunset shimmer: ¿la conoces?

cerise: si, rainbow me contó todo sobre ustedes y sobre twilight

todas: ¡LE CONTASTE TODO!

rainbow dash: ahora somos amigas. dijo abrazando a cerise y jalando a todas para que se unieran al abrazó

UNOS DÍAS DESPUÉS:

Todas jugaban fútbol, se divertían mucho

PENSAMIENTO DE PINKIE PIE:

Después de esta experiencia me di cuenta de que una amiga no siempre tiene que estar contigo, ella también tendrá otras amigas las cuales aran lo posible por llevarse bien contigo, es tu elección aceptarla o rechazarla, y yo decidí aceptarla, no me arrepiento de nada.

PENSAMIENTO DE APPLEJACK:

Ya se que aveces la mejor excusa es decir que ella trama algo, pero aveces solo busca una nueva amistad, actuamos muy mal, pero las principales que tuvimos la culpa fuimos pinkie y yo, pero ahora supimos arreglar la situación y miren, rainbow dash eta feliz y tenemos una nueva amiga: cerise.

**FIIIIIIN**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE FANFIC**

**CUÍDENSE Y LOS QUIERO **


End file.
